Darth Plagueis
Darth Plagueis, geboren als Hego Damask, auch unter seinem Beinamen „'Der Weise'“ bekannt, war ein Sith-Lord, der der Spezies der Muun angehörte. Er lebte ein Jahrhundert vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Plagueis war ein Meister im Umgang mit der Macht. Durch seine speziesbedingte Langlebigkeit konnte er viele Geheimnisse der Macht erforschen. Er besaß das geheime Wissen der Sith, Leben zu erschaffen und zu erhalten. All sein Wissen brachte er seinem Schüler Darth Sidious bei, der seinen Meister im Schlaf tötete. Plagueis' offizieller Name war Hego Damask, unter dem er als Leiter von Damask Holdings, einer Investitionsfirma der Muuns auf Muunilinst, arbeitete. Biografie Frühe Jahre Plagueis war der Sohn von Caar Damask, dem Administrator von Mygeeto. Geboren und aufgewachsen ist er deswegen auf diesem unwirtlichen Planeten und nicht wie die meisten Muuns auf Muunilinst. Seine Mutter, eine unbekannte Muun, war akribisch interessiert an der Entwicklung ihres Sohnes. So dokumentierte sie von klein auf sämtliche Details bis hin zu seinen geheimsten Gedanken. Vor allem war sie an den Gefühle Plagueis' interessiert, wenn er mit Kindern anderer Spezies spielte. Noch vor seinem fünften Lebensjahr bemerkte Plagueis, dass er besondere Fähigkeiten hatte, so zum Beispiel andere Kinder manipulieren konnte. Seitdem waren sie für ihn weniger Spielkameraden als Spielzeuge. Nachdem er versehentlich den Willen eines anderen Jungen insofern beeinflust hatte, dass dieser aus dem Fenster sprang und starb, eröffnete ihm seine Mutter, dass auch sie und sein Vater die Fähigkeit besaßen Andere zu manipulieren. Diese Fähigkeit musste er allerdings als Geheimnis bewahren, weshalb Plagueis früh lernte sich von anderen abzuschirmen. Zwischen den auf Mygeeto verkehrenden Jedi und ihm selbst nehm Plagueis eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, aber auch ganz deutliche Unterschiede wahr. Diese Unterschiede waren bislang so stark, dass er eine regelrechte Abneigung gegen die Jedi entwickelte. Da er seine Kräfte inzwischen nahezu perfekt vor anderen verstecken konnte, nahm aber keiner der Jedi die Machtintensivität des Jungen wahr. In dem häufig die Eltern besuchenden Darth Tenebrous hingegen spürte er eine Macht, die seiner durchaus ähnlich war. Einige Jahre später verkündeten seine Eltern dann, dass sie ihn ab sofort nicht mehr als Sohn aufziehen könnten und er vielmehr zu Tenebrous gehörte. Aufstieg zum Sith-Lord 67 VSY befand sich Plagueis mit seinem Meister Darth Tenebrous, einem Bith, auf dem Planeten Bal'demnic, da Tenebrous durch geheime Quellen über das reiche Vorkommen von Cortosis-Erz in einer Kristallhöhle erfahren hatte und dieses Erz abbauen lassen wollte. Tenebrous und Plagueis wollten sichergehen, dass das Erz nicht zuerst von den Jedi entdeckt wurde, die dieses sofort konfisziert hätten. Nachdem ein Sondierungsdroide durch eine vorprogrammierte Subroutine eine Lethan-Gasblase anbohrte, waren die Sith gezwungen zu fliehen, um der Explosion zu entgehen. Plagueis ergriff nach der Explosion und dem drohenden Zusammensturz der Höhle die Chance und tötete seinen Meister indem er die Decke über diesem zusammenbrechen ließ. So sorgte Plagueis allerdings auch dafür, dass das Schiff, mit dem sie angereist waren, ebenfalls zerstört wurde. Rückkehr nach Muunilinst Aufgrund der Verletzung, die Plagueis von der Explosion davongetragen hatte, lief er, gestützt durch die Macht, zum Raumhafen von Bal'demnic, um von dort aus nach Muunilinst zu gelangen. Plagueis wählte den Frachter Wehklage aus und versteckte sich zwischen der Fracht, einer Ladung Fische von Bal'demnic. Die Besatzung bemerkte ihn jedoch, nachdem sie in den Hyperraum getreten waren, und überlegte, wie sie mit Plagueis umgehen sollten. Er forderte, gegen eine angemessene Bezahlung auf Muunilinst abgesetzt zu werden. Die Besatzung entschied sich jedoch, Plagueis nach Absprache mit den Behörden auf Bal'demnic wieder dort abzusetzen. Als der Captain, eine Togruta namens Ellin Lah, Plagueis von diesem Vorhaben erzählte, tötete er die gesamte Besatzung der Wehklage bis auf den Droiden 11-4D. Bevor die Besatzungsmitglieder starben, versuchte Plagueis die Midi-Chlorianer der Besatzung am Leben zu erhalten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Der Sith beschloss, den Droiden zu behalten und steuerte die Raumstation von Boss Cobra, einem Dug, an, wo er unter seinem Decknamen Hego Damask, als Magister von Damask Holdings eintraf und ein Raumschiff samt Pilot forderte, mit dem er nach Muunilinst gelangen konnte. Er befahl einigen Bediensteten, den Speicher von 11-4D teilweise zu löschen. Der Droide sollte die Ermordung der Besatzung der Wehklage nicht mehr im Speicher haben, denn Plagueis erachtete die ursprüngliche chirurgische Programmierung des Droiden für nützlich. Auf Muunilinst angelangt, wurde Plagueis von einem Komitee von Damask Holdings, zu dem auch Larsh Hill gehörte, empfangen. Er erinnerte Plagueis an die Notwendigkeit, schnellstmöglich nach Sojourn zu reisen, da dort eine Zusammenkunft der Bündnispartner von Damask Holdings stattfinden sollte. Auf dem Weg zu einem Luftgefährt erwähnte Plagueis den Tod von Rugess Nome, der Deckname Tenebrous', und beauftragte Larsh Hill mit dem Erwerb des Besitzes des verstorbenen Bith. Des weiteren führte Plagueis an, dass Hill große Flächen der Nordhalbkugel Bal'demnics erwerben sollte, wegen dem Cortosis-Erz Vorkommen, von dem Plagueis wusste, bevor es in die Hände der Jedi fallen konnte. Für die Zusammenkunft auf Sojourn plante Plagueis die Einladung der Eigentümer von Subtext Bergbau, da er sich an ihnen für den Tod seines Meisters rächen wollte. Plagueis begab sich auf sein Anwesen auf Muunilinst, eine Insel namens Aborah, und wies 11-4D in die Arbeit ein, die der Droide in Plagueis' Forschungslaboratorien verrichten sollte: Beobachtung und Untersuchung von mehreren Spezies, die unter verschiedenen Bedingungen gehalten wurden, unter anderem in Bacta-Tanks. Auch stellte Plagueis dem Droiden seine Bibliothek zur Verfügung, weswegen er 11-4D nun nach seiner ursprünglichen Programmierung arbeiten ließ und dieser seinen Speicher mit demjenigen Wissen ergänzte, das er in der Bibliothek finden konnte. Plagueis' Ziel war, ewig zu leben, weswegen er sämtliche Experimente in Bezug auf das Verhalten der Midi-Chlorianer vornahm. Ausbildung von Sidious 200px|thumb|left|[[Palpatine trainiert unter Plagueis.]] Während Sidious' Training, das Jahrzehnte andauerte,Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force gab Plagueis seinem Schüler Holocrons, um die Dunkle Seite der Macht weiter zu erforschen. Er brachte ihm bei, dass er nur vollkommen der Dunklen Seite der Macht dienen konnte, indem er sich seinen Schwächen stellte und sich von Dingen trennt, die er begehrte oder liebte. Er lehrte ihm außerdem, dass er sich seinen Aufstieg langsam erarbeiten und seine Gruppe von Anhängern vergrößern musste, bis er Herrscher über die Galaxis war. Inzwischen begann Sidious, ohne Plagueis' Kenntnis, seinen eigenen Schüler Darth Maul zu trainieren.Vader: The Ultimate Guide Nachdem er die Lehren seines Meisters verstanden hatte, war er stark genug,Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader ihm gegenüberzutreten. Nachdem Plagueis die Möglichkeit zur Manipulation des Todes mithilfe der Macht entdeckt hatte, wollte er sich nun einem neuen Ziel widmen und mit der Macht Leben erschaffen. Sidious lernte alles über die Dunkle Seite. Das Wissen seines Meisters, Leben zu erschaffen, beunruhigte ihn aber sehr. Er wusste, dass dieses Kind, eine Verkörperung der Macht, früher oder später seinen Platz einnehmen würde.The New Essential Chronology Da er seinem Schüler alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste, wurde Plagueis zwischen 52 VSY und 46 VSY im Schlaf von ihm ermordet.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Plagueis war so von der Unsterblichkeit und seinem Vorhaben besessen, ein perfektes "Gefäß" der Macht zu erschaffen, dass er Sidious' Verrat nicht bemerkte. Der Muun starb ohne jede Gegenwehr, da er nicht den geringsten Verdacht hegte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) Nach seinem Tod vernichtete sein ehemaliger Schüler Darth Sidious alle Informationen über ihn. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (Volume III, Seite 28) Ob Plagueis sein Vorhaben, Leben zu erschaffen, noch vor seinem Tod beginnen konnte, ist unklar. Es gibt Vermutungen, dass Plagueis selbst mit der Macht den jungen Anakin Skywalker erschuf. Obwohl Sidious alles Wissen von seinem Meister geerbt hatte, war er nach dessen Tod nicht in der Lage, selbst das Leben zu verlängern oder gar zu erschaffen. Deshalb war er auf einen Klonkörper angewiesen, um auch nach seinem Tod weiterleben zu können. Sidious berichtete seinen Schülern Darth TyranusLabyrinth des Bösen und Darth Vader''Die Macht des Todessterns'' nur wenig über seinen Meister. Im Jahre 19 VSY erzählte Palpatine Anakin Skywalker die Tragödie von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen um ihn auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Er berichtete von seinen ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten und der tragischen Ironie seines Todes, da er nur andere und nicht sich selbst retten konnte, weil Anakin in einer Vision den Tod seiner heimlichen Frau Padmé Amidala vorausgesehen hatte und nach einer Möglichkeit suchte sie zu retten. Er wurde auch Teil der Legende um Tag Greenly und Bink Otauna, wonach er sie angeblich während seiner Experimente erschuf.Die dunkle Rache der Klon-BedrohungThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Plagueis war ein weiser Sith-Lord, der das Mystische liebte. Durch seine Kenntnis von der Manipulation des Lebens zur Erschaffung von Leben war er an den Dingen der materiellen Welt interessiert, sodass auch Darth Vader später darüber nachdachte, ob Plagueis' Geist seinen Körper nach seinem Tod verlassen und eine andere Hülle gesucht hatte. Sidious' Meinung nach blickte er so tief nach innen, dass er das Leben selbst verstand und meisterte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Plagueis glaubte, dass sich jeder Aufstieg langsam erarbeitet werden müsste und man erst dann Herrscher sein konnte, immer nach der Suche nach größerer Macht. Er fürchtete nichts mehr, als die Macht zu verlieren, die er besaß. Obwohl es zu einem Ritual gehörte, dass die Sith-Schüler ihren Meister nach Abschluss der Prüfungen töteten, sah er seinen eigenen Tod nie kommen. Plagueis war ein Verfechter der unnatürlichen Aspekte der Macht, sodass es ihm möglich war, neues Leben zu erschaffen und vorhandenes zu erhalten. Sein eigenes Leben konnte er jedoch nicht bewahren. Er entdeckte die Möglichkeit, eins mit der Macht zu werden. Seine Art, den Tod zu hintergehen, schützte Plagueis jedoch nicht vor den Gebräuchen der Sith. Hinter den Kulissen *Erstmals in Labyrinth des Bösen erwähnt, ist Darth Plagueis eine sehr mystische Figur, deren Geschichte sich nur erahnen lässt. Es wird vermutet, dass er für Anakins Entstehung verantwortlich ist. *Der Name Plagueis kommt vom englischen „''to plague''“, was so viel heißt wie „''quälen''“ oder „''foltern''“, oder von der Krankheit plague, der Pest. *Ursprünglich plante der Autor James Luceno, einen Roman über das Leben und Wirken Plagueis' zu verfassen, sodass StarWars.com schon eine Vorankündigung des Romans veröffentlichte, darunter auch die Information, dass Plagueis ein Muun war. Im März 2007 verkündete Sue Rustoni jedoch, dass der Roman nicht erscheinen würde, da es „nicht die richtige Zeit für einen Einblick in Palpatines Vergangenheit und Plagueis' Anfänge“ sei. Stattdessen wurde der Roman durch Die Regel der Zwei ersetzt. Als Ersatz sollte ein bisher unbekannter Hardcover-Roman im Februar 2009 auf den Markt kommen, allerdings wurde dieser nun auch abgesagt. Ankündigung in den StarWars-Foren Mittlerweile gab Sue Rustoni bekannt, dass es einen Roman über Darth Plagueis von James Luceno geben wird. Die englische Veröffentlichungstermin war der 27. Dezember 2011.Randomhouse.com *Einige der Lehren von Darth Plagueis an seinen Schüler Darth Sidious sind im Buch Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader enthalten. *Für das Spiel The Force Unleashed wollte das Produktionsteam Plagueis als Machtgeist auftreten lassen, der dem Spieler mehr Dunkle Macht und Informationen geben sollte. In einer anderen Version sollte er Teil der Verschwörung Vaders gegen die Jedi sein oder wiedergeboren werden, um dem Spieler als Meister zu dienen. Zunächst entwarfen sie Konzepte für einen Menschen und dann auch für andere Spezies.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Quellen *''Darth Plagueis (Roman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung'' *''Vader – The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Art and Making of The Force Unleashed'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *Ankündigung in den StarWars-Foren *Sue Rustoni im StarWars Forum *Randomhouse.com Einzelnachweise cs:Darth Plagueis en:Darth Plagueis es:Darth Plagueis fr:Dark Plagueis hr:Darth Plagueis it:Darth Plagueis hu:Darth Plagueis nl:Darth Plagueis no:Darth Plagueis pl:Darth Plagueis pt:Darth Plagueis ro:Darth Plagueis ru:Дарт Плэгис fi:Darth Plagueis sv:Darth Plagueis tr:Darth Plagueis Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Muuns Kategorie:Sith